Beyblade: Metal Fury
Beyblade: Metal Fury (original version: Metal Fight Beyblade 4D) is the sixth anime series of the Beyblade anime and the third season of the [[Metal Saga|M'etal Saga']] created by Takafumi Adachi. It is the sequel to the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters (Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion/Baku). Metal Fury was revealed through the March 2011 issue of CoroCoro, showcasing the new season along with it's plot. As revealed from it, Fury was revealed to be based heavily on the then-new 4D Beyblade System. In which the Beyblade toys featured "Different Material", "Divided Wheels", "Dynamic Moves", and "Deep Custom". As evident by it's Japanese name, 4D. The premise of this series is of the new 4D System created by Takara Tomy. Along with a new story, which involves the series' main protagonist, Gingka Hagane being discovered to be a Legendary Blader. Legendary Bladers are Bladers that have a piece of the Star Fragment enchanted in their Beys. They are the only people, who have the power to defeat the God of Destruction, Nemesis from ruling the world. Gingka and Co. will have to travel the world just like in Metal Masters to find the remaining Legendary Bladers and destroy Nemesis once and for all. As with all seasons of the Metal Saga, Fury is separated into various story arcs that are connected with eachother. Beyblade: Metal Fury aired on Sunday morning, April 3, 2011 in Japan at 8:30 A.M. on TV Tokyo. It is due for a worldwide airdate sometime in 2012, with the English dub currently being recorded by it's English licensor, Nelvana. Metal Fury is also the first Beyblade anime series, to be cut from 30 min. to 15 min. This started with it's 27th episode, The Lion Going Into the Wilderness in which it shared it's 8:30 timeslot with Cross Fight B-Daman. Now, Metal Fury airs at the 8:30 - 8:45 timslot, with Cross Fight B-Daman taking the rest. Due to this, it is currently unknown what Nelvana will do with this, once they finish dubbing the series. Summary In the Cosmos, a strange phenomenon has occurred. One day, Gingka and Co. help Yuki, a boy who is attacked by Johannes, a mysterious youth. Even though Yuki is a boy genius and an astronomer, he is a Blader who owns “Anubius”. Yuki says that he has come to tell Gingka and his friends about the voice of the Star Fragment. He witnessed the Star Fragment (a meteor) fall from the sky one day. That single light dwells within Anubius and he says that he heard the voice of the Star Fragment that evening. A great evil is trying to revive "The Black Sun” and "Nemesis", the God of Destruction, by using the unknown power of the Star Fragment and... Gingka and Co.'s new adventure begins!! Toyline Hasbro Hasbro's release of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D will be distributed under the name; Beyblade: Metal Fury. One noticeable difference between Takara Tomy and Hasbro's Metal Fury Beys are that, Hasbro's, will have the Fusion Wheel put together and will not be able to change it's Modes if it consists of at least two parts. However, it is not known whether Hasbro will incorporate PC Frames onto the Beys. Because of this, Hasbro will release variants of these Beyblades with different Modes. For example, if a Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF is released in Attack Mode, then a variant of Death Quetzalcoatl in Defense Mode will be released separately. It is not known why Hasbro has decided to do this, but it's most likely reason is cost, as the 4D System Beyblades are more expensive to produce than the Hybrid Wheel System Beys, due to the inclusion of more parts; specifically the 4D Fusion Wheel. Characters Main Characters Gingka and Co. [[Gingka Hagane|'Gingka Hagane']]: Gingka, recently discovered as one of the Bladers of the Four Seasons, representing Autumn, returns in a new adventure to find the remaining 10 Legend Bladers to stop a grave evil from commencing with his Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Yuki Mizusawa: The newest edition to Gingka's team is Yuki. A boy genius and an astronomer who owns a Bey called Anubius. Anubius has light from the Star Fragment that created the original Pegasus and L-Drago. Together with Gingka and Co. they have to stop the Black Sun and Nemesis from dominating the world. [[Kenta Yumiya|'Kenta Yumiya']]: Kenta returns with an updated design with his Bey, Flame Sagittario C145S. He is in search of the remaining Legend Bladers with Ryuga. [[Benkei Hanawa|'Benkei Hanawa']]: Benkei returns ready to help Kyoya once more with his Dark Bull H145SD. [[Kyoya Tategami|'Kyoya Tategami']]: Kyoya returns with a new Bey, Fang Leone 130W2D and a new clothing design, ready to take on his ultimate rival; Gingka. Also discovered as one of the Bladers of the Four Seasons, representing Spring, Kyoya will have to help Gingka and Co. to search for the other Legend Bladers. [[Madoka Amano|'Madoka Amano']]: The team's Beyblade mechanic returns ready to help with her laptop as well as an updated design. [[Ryuga|'Ryuga']]: Ryuga returns in search of the Legend Bladers with his new acquaintance, Kenta, while armed with his new Beyblade, L-Drago Destroy F:S. Also discovered to be one of the Bladers of the Four Seasons; representing Summer. Villians Pluto's Gang [[Johannes|'Johannes']]: A mysterious youth who attacked Yuki in order to gather information about the Legend Bladers. Also an affiliate of Pluto who is attempting to gather all Legend Bladers to revive Nemesis. He battles with his Beat Lynx TH170WD. Pluto: Pluto is the person that sent Johannes to attack Yuki. Pluto was the very first owner of Nemesis and is plotting to revive it with the 10 Legend Bladers.He blades with Fusion Hades AD145SWD Nemesis: Nemesis is the God of Destruction and the main villian of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Also a Beyblade, that plots to take control of the world and dominate it with the Black Sun. Aguma: Aguma is the Solar System Blader that represents Saturn. He is a powerful and mighty Blader who is often with Bao and Blades with Scythe Kronos T125EDS. Bao: Bao is Aguma's partner who can be considered a pseudo-Legend Blader as he was hit by a Star Fragment but is not a true Legend Blader. He Beyblades with his Hell Crown 130FB. Chris: Chris is one of the Bladers of the Four Seasons that represents Winter. Quite a powerful Blader with a dark attitude, who joined Johannes' Gang and Blades with Phantom Orion B:D. Doji: Other [[The Star Fragment|'The Star Fragment']]: The meteor that created the original Pegasus and L-Drago had another meteor fall from the sky. A single light of it dwells inside of Yuki's Beyblade, Anubius and it's unknown power could be used to revive the Black Sun and Nemesis. List of Episodes *Fragment of the Star *Legend Blader *The Mysterious Lynx Cat *L-Drago Destroy *Awakening! Anubius *The Qualifications of a Warrior *Kenta's Determination *The Crimson Flash *The Strongest Tag-Battle, the Gateway to Success *A New Roar! *Big Bang Tornado *Kronos, The Saturn God *Showdown! Tower of Babel *Rebirth! Team Dungeon *Sphere 360 *Finished! The New Unicorno *I Am The Champion! *The Labyrinth Of Mist Mountain *The Lion's Pride *Dunamis, Guardian Of The Shrine *The Legend Of Nemesis' Revival *The Bladers Of The Four Seasons *The Battle Of Beyster Island *Furious! The Two Big Battles! *The Shapeless Blader *Whereabouts Of Orion *Lion Going Into the Wilderness *The Monster's Identity *Quetzalcoatl, the Venus God *Nemesis' Beat *The God of Destruction, Resurrected!? *Sagittario's Blow *The Child Of Nemesis *The Curse Of Hades *The Four Spirits *Gingka VS Chris *Gathering! The Legend Bladers *Zeus' Barrier *Diablo Nemesis *Bonds of the Stars References *Anime News Network Videos thumb|300px|right|New theme song, no words, English Teaser Trivia *When Hasbro releases the 4D system they don't have modes, instead each mode is sold separately with each part of their Fusion Wheels fused together. Category:Beyblade seasons Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Anime Category:Episode Lists Category:Metal Saga Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury